The DuraMax Adventure
by Yoku
Summary: The PG rating is only because of an occasional light swear word. This is based off of an RP called XEVORP2, located at http://www.avidgamers.com/xevorp2 . In this fic, Pietro and Yoku explore a disturbance in the Yukon.


The Dura-Max Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution. Nor do I own any rights to the show. This is a fanfic based on an RP. The RP is located at   
  
SMASH! A powerful psi-bolt knocked Yoku's shield down and slammed him up against the wall. The white-lighter stood up again, drawing the Holy Sword 'Farewell'. He flew up and slashed, creating a white scar amongst his adversary. Another psi-bolt knocked the sword out of Yoku's hand, but he gathered his will and shot a blast of pure force, causing his adversary to explode into small fragments.  
  
An electronic sound filled the room. "-snzzz- Yoku, the goal was to disable the robot, not destroy it -snzzz"  
  
"Sorry, Davon.it got out of control." Yoku summoned the sword to his hand and sheathed it, then flew out of the room, landing next to Davon.  
  
"Yoku, I know you want to keep training in order to master your potential again, but you have to face facts. Your power is just growing out of control. Ever since you came back to life again."  
  
"Yeah, I know.sorry for wrecking the robot." He started to head out.  
  
"Yoku, where are you going?" Davon turned off the robotics training room and walked over to Yoku.  
  
"I've got a meeting with Pietro.we are going to try and locate a disturbance somewhere in the Yukon."  
  
"The Yukon? What can be up there?"  
  
"I don't know, but Pietro told me that he sensed something big going on there, and when I checked it out, I felt something too. So, we are both going to take a look."  
  
"Need some help? The Eternals would be glad to lend a hand."  
  
"Thanks, but we can handle it. With my holy abilities and Pietro's time powers, we've got more than enough power to take care of anything that might threaten us."  
  
"Okay, well, if you are sure." Davon said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Yoku turned and started to head out. "Thanks for the use of your robotics training room." He then gathered his will and flew out.  
  
???????????  
  
Pietro stood at the edge of Bayville, scanning the skies. Eventually, he saw a light blur racing towards him. "Yoku! Over here!"  
  
Yoku landed next to the Speedster. "So, ready to head out to the Yukon?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Yoku grabbed hold of Pietro's wrists, and flew up into the air, holding on to the speedster as he soared off north.  
  
Eventually, they arrived in the Yukon. Pietro and Yoku flew down, and began to search. Eventually, Pietro called Yoku over. "Hey, come here, I think I found something." He blew up a huge sheet of metal, revealing a hidden cavern. "In here."  
  
Yoku followed him into the cavern, and was startled to see the cavern entrance close. Pietro turned back and tried to destroy it like he had the other, but with no luck. "Well, I guess we are stuck here now." Pietro muttered, and the two kept moving.  
  
Eventually, they found a large robot standing in the center of a room that sealed itself off. The three just stood in the room, when the robot spoke. "I AM DURA-MAX. WELCOME. YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH ME."  
  
"Like hell we are. Where is everything here?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I AM EVERYTHING. NOW, YOU WILL STAY WITH ME."  
  
"I don't think so. I'm out of here." Pietro raised his hands and attempted to blow the robot up, but to no avail. "What the hell?"  
  
In a flash, Dura-Max was next to Pietro, and slammed his fist into the speedster's jaw. Pietro went flying into the wall, and Dura-Max looked at Yoku. "YOU WILL STAY WITH ME." Yoku, however, drew his sword and slashed at Dura-Max. The effect was very minimal, and barely scratched the robot's covering. "YOU HAVE BEEN VERY BAD. I MUST PUNISH YOU." Dura-Max picked up Yoku and slammed him into the ground. Everything went black.  
  
Yoku awoke, trapped in some sort of device. Pietro was next to him in a similar device. Yoku focused his will, trying to break free, but nothing happened. "It won't work.this guy seems to have neutralized our powers," Pietro said, sighing.  
  
"Then we have to un-neutralize them. Do you know where he put my sword?"  
  
"It's over on the wall.it won't do any good, though. We can't get to it."  
  
"Maybe not.but I have to try." Yoku gathers his energy inside himself, exploiting the connections he had to the universe. Drawing upon the small ounces of power left to him by the Polarite, Yoku's body glows with a fierce light, and the devices explode, and the sword is instantly summoned to Yoku's hand. "Now, let's go take care of Dura-Max, shall we?"  
  
They find Dura-Max in the next room. "WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE MANAGED TO ESCAPE. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. IT WON'T SAVE YOU, THOUGH." Dura-Max slams his fist on the floor, causing a small quake. Yoku levitates in the air, though, and Pietro freezes the seismic waves, and runs with super speed up to the robot, pummeling it with lightning fast fists. A thunderbolt from the robot knocks the speedster back, however, and Yoku flies forward, shooting concentrated blasts of pure force. No effect is had, however, and the two mutants fall back to regroup. Yoku provides a shield.  
  
"This isn't going well. Any ideas?"  
  
"Only one," Pietro says. "Listen, both of us have died before. What if we use that to our advantage?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We both have connections to the Unknown, and I can draw upon time. If we draw upon the Unknown, and I use my time related powers to bring it back to us."  
  
"We could both be killed, Pietro."  
  
"Yeah, well, it looks like we are going to die anyway here. At least this way, we might have a chance."  
  
"Okay.do it." Yoku put down the shield, and both he and Pietro reached back into their pasts, summoning the barrier of the Unknown. Pietro then used his time powers to bring them through the barrier, and they blasted Dura-Max from there. Yoku's high-intensity force blasts were combined with explosions from Pietro. Finally, Yoku flew forward and stabbed Dura-Max with the Holy Sword 'Farewell'. The sword glowed, and light engulfed all three of them.  
  
Dura-Max, a pure robot, was absorbed into the Unknown, and destroyed immediately.  
  
Pietro and Yoku, however, underwent changes. All of Pietro's time powers slipped away, leaving him with only super speed. Similarly, Yoku lost all his connections to the Polarite, and was reduced to a fragment of his former power. When they awoke, they returned to Bayville, exhausted.and most of their power gone forever.  
  
((Okay, so the story sucks. Too bad. Both characters were too strong, and I needed to take away their ultimate abilities that made them unbeatable. This story took maybe 15 minutes to write, and I really don't care if it sucks.)) 


End file.
